PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) is establishing an infrastructure, the Human Health Exposure Analysis Resource (HHEAR), to provide the extramural research community access to laboratory and statistical analyses to add or expand the inclusion of environmental exposures in their research. HHEAR will be composed of three components: a Coordinating Center (CC), a National Exposure Assessment Laboratory Network, and an Exposure Data Repository and Resource for Statistical Analysis and Methods Development. This project will implement the CC for HHEAR. HHEAR will provide a range of sophisticated laboratory analyses and data services to the exposure science and health research community. The main goal of the CC is to provide researchers with a convenient and unified interface to access the available services of this complex network. The CC will (1) create and maintain a comprehensive index of HHEAR laboratory and data services, methodologies, and expertise available to researchers; (2) provide a public website as the primary means for researchers to access information about HHEAR?s capabilities and initiate proposals to use HHEAR?s resources; (3) establish and manage processes for proposal submission and evaluation; (4) monitor the progress of approved proposals and track services workflow; (5) define the quality standards by which the performance of HHEAR will be measured; (6) support the standardization of laboratory analyses and processes; (7) organize and support HHEAR oversight committees; (8) manage a Pilot and Feasibility Program; (9) develop and implement a strategic communication plan for HHEAR; (10) identify external resources of interest to exposure science and health research; and (11) leverage the HHEAR public website and social media to promote HHEAR?s available resources and accomplishments to the broader scientific community.